Atashitachi wa Nakama
by Gia-XY
Summary: Yuuki Juudai, dia terus-terusan menggangguku dan mengajakku ber-duel. Dia orang yang ceria dan suka bersenang-senang. Tetapi kali ini aku melihatnya memegang buku Matematika di sebelahku. Apa yang kulihat tidak salah lihat?/ Mangaverse! Fem!Juudai! Slight!Romance!


**Atashitachi wa Nakama**

**.**

**By: Gia-XY.**

**.**

**Summary:**

**Yuuki Juudai, dia terus-terusan menggangguku dan mengajakku ber-**_**duel**_**. Dia orang yang ceria dan suka bersenang-senang. Tetapi kali ini aku melihatnya memegang buku Matematika di sebelahku. Apa yang kulihat tidak salah lihat?**

**.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX © Takahashi Kazuki & Kageyama Naoyuki**

**Story © Gia-XY**

**.**

**Warning:**

**OOC, AR, ****mangaverse, ****gender bender, maybe some typo(s), some Japanese, some non-formal language, vocabulary crisis, DLDR, etc****.**

**.**

**.**

Aku kini sedang duduk di bawah pohon. Suasana yang tadinya tenang langsung berubah ketika seorang gadis berambut _brunette_ memanggilku lalu duduk di sampingku.

"Hei, Manjoume!"

Aku hanya bisa mengerang kesal sambil menatap tajam gadis di sebelahku itu. Ya, ini bukan pertama kalinya dia menggangguku dan menghancurkan ketenanganku. Anggap saja dia sudah melakukannya lebih dari ratusan kali.

Gadis ini, Yuuki Juudai, gadis ber-_level Osiris Red_ di _Academia_ ini yang mengalahkanku untuk pertama kalinya dan _rival _setiaku dalam dunia ber-_duel_. Yah, sebenarnya aku sudah membalas kekalahanku lewat _final Dueling Tournament_ untuk melawan _kaiser_ waktu itu, tetapi tetap saja aku tertarik untuk ber-_duel_ dengannya karena tidak puas dengan satu kali kemenangan. Hei, bisa saja aku hanya beruntung 'kan saat itu?! Lagipula entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat aku ber-_duel _dengannya. Mungkin karena dia sama denganku, bisa melihat roh _monster_ permainan _Duel Monsters_? Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja, rasa kesal yang muncul dalam diriku berubah menjadi rasa penasaran begitu melihat buku yang dipegangnya. Buku Matematika? Gadis ini sedang belajar? Yuuki Juudai, belajar? Oh, _Ra_, sepertinya aku sedang bermimpi …. Yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah, Yuuki Juudai tidak pernah peduli dengan pelajarannya!

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyaku tidak yakin dengan pemikiranku barusan sambil mengernyitkan alisku dan menunjuk buku yang sedang dipegang gadis itu dengan ragu.

"Tentu saja belajar! Gah! Padahal ini kan _Duel Academia_, tempat untuk belajar tentang permainan _Duel Monsters_, tetapi kenapa masih ada pelajaran Matematika di sini?! Kalau bukan karena ancaman Chronos-_Sensei _yang berkata aku akan dikeluarkan kalau mendapat nilai merah, aku tidak akan belajar!" ucapnya frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

"Heh, kau hanya terlalu bodoh, makanya kau terbebani oleh pelajaran hitungan dan teori," ucapku sambil tersenyum mengejek padanya.

Bukannya kesal, marah, atau apa, dia malah menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada sambil menatapku dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Ya, ampun, Manjoume! Kau mengerti sekali tentang diriku! Aku memang terbeban dengan pelajaran-pelajaran seperti itu! Kau memang _nakama_-ku!" serunya sambil memelukku erat dan tersenyum lebar.

Wajahku sedikit memerah dengan aksinya barusan. Bagaimana bisa dia memeluk seseorang yang berbeda_ gender_ dengannya semudah ini?! Aku lalu berusaha melepaskan dekapannya itu.

"Khh! Manjoume-_san da_! Dan lepaskan aku! Kita bukan _nakama_! Seperti kata _nakama_-mu itu, aku hanya makhluk _anti_-sosial yang kesepian!" seruku kesal.

Aku lalu merasakan dekapannya mengendur. Dia lalu melepaskanku dan tertegun menatapku.

"Kau menganggap serius perkataan Shou? Ia tidak serius saat itu, ia hanya terbawa emosi saja karena aku membicarakanmu terus. Oh, dan walau menurutmu kita bukan _nakama_, aku akan tetap menganggapmu _nakama_-ku," ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut kepadaku.

Aku hanya tertegun menatapnya.

_Kenapa kau masih menganggapku _nakama_-mu? Kau selalu bersikap baik padaku, walaupun aku selalu kasar padamu …._

Aku lalu mengalihkan wajahku yang memerah darinya.

"Te-terserah kau saja!" balasku sambil berusaha menahan rasa maluku.

Dia hanya tersenyum lebar saja mendengar balasan dariku.

"Hei, ayo bantu aku belajar, _Nakama_!" serunya sambil merangkul bahuku.

Kali ini aku hanya mendengus kesal saja dan membiarkannya merangkulku sambil bertanya tentang pelajaran yang sedang dipelajarinya. Perlahan bibirku menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Yuuki Judai, dia memang gadis yang unik. Apa boleh aku berharap suatu hari nanti kau menganggapku, Manjoume Jun, sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar _nakama_-mu?

**~XxX~**

_Karena kau, seseorang yang sudah mengubah hidupku menjadi lebih berwarna._

_Kau, seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari klise-nya hidup ini._

_Kau, seseorang yang penting bagiku._

_Kalau kau adalah malam, aku akan menjadi bulan yang menerangi gelapnya hidupmu, sama sepertimu yang memciptakan pelangi di hidupku ini._

_Kau tidak akan kesepian, karena aku ada di sini, dan selalu di sini …_

_bersamamu …._

_**-Yuuki Juudai-**_

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**Japanese:**

_**Atashitachi wa nakama**_**: Kita adalah sahabat**

_**Nakama**_**: Sahabat**

**Manjoume-**_**san da**_**: **_**It's **_**Manjoume-**_**san**_**!/Namaku Manjoume-**_**san**_**! (Sebenernya aku kurang ngerti **_**translate**_**-an ke Indonesianya)**

_**San**_**: **_**suffix**_**/**_**horrific**_** yang ditambahkan saat memanggil orang yang baru dikenal, atau biasa digunakan untuk menghormati orang dengan jabatan lebih tinggi**

**.**

Gia: Yosh! Selesai! Yah, kayaknya ini _fic_ terpendekku. Sebenernya ini _fanfic_ yang kubuat untuk tugas Agama, cuma ada beberapa—atau mungkin banyak—yang kutambahkan di sini. Oh, pemberitahuan lagi, ini _based on_ _manga_-nya _**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX**_!

Jun: Gue pemeran utama? Perasaan ceritanya gue yang kesepian, tapi kenapa terakhir yang bilang, "_Kau, seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari klise-nya hidup ini_" Juu?

Gia: Ah, jadi begini ceritanya! Anggap saja sebelum ketemu _tou-sama_, _kaa-sama_ selalu ceria karena faktor kebiasaan dan rutinitas, bukan dari perasaannya. Jadi intinya sebelum ada _tou-sama_ yang nantangin duel terus, _kaa-sama_ hidupnya selalu terasa klise~!

Juudai: Ah, benar!

Gia: Untuk kata-kata yang terakhir-terakhir itu, sebenernya _based on_ pertanyaan _tou-sama_ alias Jun yang ada di atas. Dan fic ini AR karena di sini gak ada Tregoedia.

Johan: WOI! APA-APAAN ITU?! KENAPA ADA KATA-KATA MENCURIGAKAN DI ATAS?! "Apa boleh aku berharap suatu hari nanti kau menganggapku, Manjoume Jun, sebagai seseorang yang lebih dari sekedar _nakama_-mu?" GAAAH! APA INI?! KAU BERHARAP LEBIH HAH?! *Nodongin pisau ke arah Jun*

Jun: *Keluarin pedang* Jangan meremehkanku, aku belajar berbagai jenis bela diri dan cara menggunakan senjata. *_Smirk_*

Edo: Gue taruhan buat mantan _manager_ gue. *Tiba-tiba nongol*

Ryou: Gue taruhan buat si Johan. *Tiba-tiba nongol juga*

Gia: Kenapa jadi pada taruhan? =A="

Juudai: Maaf kalau ada _typo_ dan kesalahan lain! _Thanks for reading_!


End file.
